Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to mobile communication, and more particularly to location context inference based on user mobile data with uncertainty.
Description of the Related Art
It is valuable to infer customers' behaviors and intentions using their mobility information. However, significant challenges exist in inferring such information. For example, cell phone data provides longitude and latitude without context. Moreover, cell phone locators are known to not be too accurate. For example, depending on the devices, operating system, and the locating methods, the errors incurred by such cell phone locators can be a hundred meters or more. Thus, there is a need for accurately inferring a location context of a mobile user based on user mobile data that is uncertain.